Princess life and Other Stuff
by ssmf07
Summary: Kagome is a princess with two sisters, Sango and Kikyo. Kagome has to find a husband, but she dosen't really lke any of the ones her parents have picked. She desides to run away IK MS This was oune The story same story diff name.
1. The Begining

My first fic ok. I was writing this as a different story then I changed it into a fan fic, so if there is any out of place names feel free to mention it. Ok  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha and I think saying it ounce per story is enough  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh. you may go" said Kagome, who is the oldest princess.  
  
The King and queen of Skikon entered the elaborate room of their daughter. It had purple silk draperies hanging in the corners from the ceiling, blue silk tapestries like wall paper all along the walls. Also, a huge bed with blue and purple bed hangings, an oak table in the center, with the kingdoms crest on it. Two chairs were placed on either end of the table; they had the same crest on them. The chairs soft, they had purple cushions on it like sewed into it. The bottom right hand corner was turned into a study corner. It had a cherry oak desk with an ink bottle, a quill, and parchment on it. Along the walls next to the desk were book shells stuffed with books.  
  
"So Shesshomaru did not work out either? You know you are very lucky usually princesses do not get to pick who they marry." Her parents said looking at her lying on her bed.  
  
"None of them seem right to me." Kagome said as her parents sat next to her. "They all seem so fake."  
  
"You need to find a husband to marry dearest." Her father replied who had black hair and brown eyes. "Was there one you would at least consider?"  
  
"Why do I have to consider somebody when I will have to spend my whole life with them. Shouldn't it just fell right?"  
  
"Yes but you are running out of choices." Her mom said She has black hair and black eyes.  
  
"Ok I will be more open."  
  
"Thank you. Remember we will have to pick for you if you dont." They said as her mother patted her on the back, and then her parents stood up and went into the hall.  
  
"Where is Prince Inuyasha and his friend Miroku?" Said the Queen  
  
"I have not the faintest idea." Said the King  
  
"Weren't they supposed to come this morning."  
  
"Yes he was expected by lunch."  
  
"I do hope they are all right."  
  
"Do not fret I am sure they are fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first chapter is done now we have ?? more to go. Well please read and review. 


	2. Dinner

Dinner  
  
The King sits at the head of the table, with the queen, at the right hand side. Princess Kagome sits in front of her mother, Sango sits next to Kagome, and Kikyo sits next to her mother. Since the King told Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga, to just give Kagome time so they dinned with them that evening.  
  
Kagome passed Sango a note.  
  
Sango I want to sneak out tonight,  
and go to the town's festival tomorrow.  
Do you want to come?  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with a shocked look "Really" she said in a whispered back  
  
"Yes! It will be so much fun." said Kagome in the same whisper  
  
"Oh yes. No way am I not coming"  
  
"Yay! We cant let Kikyo in this or it will be over before it starts."  
  
"I now Kikyo can hold a secret like a upside down glass can hold water."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
Further down the table the princes where having there own discussion.  
  
"I will be the one who manages to catch her." Said Kouga  
  
"Ha you don't stand a chance against me." Naraku said  
  
"You both won't get her if you think of her that way. She is not just an object to be caught. You need to make her feel special. She is the one who is really catching us. Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome and Sango where listening when they said that.  
  
"Wow" said Sango  
  
"Guess who just puled into the lead she whispered."  
  
"Ha ha." Elizabeth laughed  
  
"What is so funny?" said her mother  
  
"Oh just something Kagome said"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at her, stood up, went over, and stood by Kagome. "Would you like to go with me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry about the cliffy I just had to. Well until next time.( 


	3. The Walk

Ok everybody you all still liking my story I hope so cause I need reviews to go on and they have to be happy reviews! Yes happy reviews. I don't know. Well, on with the story.. Oh I want a better name for this story. The story is kinda eh, ya know. So send ideas in your reviews please. Oh I fixed it so everyone can review it I didn't know you had to have a account to review, but I fixed it so yay ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at her, stood up, went over, and stood by Kagome. "Would you like to go with me to the bathroom."  
  
Naraku, Kouga, and Sango do the drop fall over thing (often seen in sailor moon). Kikyo has a puseled look, her parents looked shocked, and Kagome is sweat dropped.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to that." Kagome thought  
  
"I am sorry. I am just kidding. Would you like to go on a walk, with me, in the garden?"  
  
"Ahh he is taking my women!" Said Kouga  
  
"Grr." Naraku  
  
Kagome's mom and dad look at her. Kagome looks at them. Then, they raise their eyebrows as to say answer him and say yes.  
  
Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and says "Yes I will."  
  
Sesshomaru holds out his arm (going to dance style).  
  
View of Kagome's parents beaming, the princes glaring and Kagome being lead outside to the gardens holding Sesshomaru's arm.  
  
When they got outside, you could see a beautiful sunset. The colors were everywhere.  
  
"It is such a beautiful evening." Kagome stops, looks around, and lets go of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes isn't it" said Sesshomaru. Kagome walks along the path that goes left and Sesshomaru grabs her right arm, lightly turns her around, and gives her his arm. Kagome takes his arm, and Sesshomaru guides her to the right.  
  
Hmm he knows his way around. Wonder if he has something planned.  
  
"So have your parents decided who you are going to marry?"  
  
"Well, actually, I get to pick who I marry."  
  
"Oh, who do you want to marry."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The have a silence as they turn a corner and there is a wall that is a bush. It is in a circle except for the opening. It is eight feet high. Nobody can see inside unless they are in the opening There is a table with desserts on it, candles are everywhere. It is dark now so they need the candles to see. You can see the stars and a full moon.  
  
Kagome lets go again and spins around to look at everything. She looks at the stars. Sesshomaru pulls out her chair. Kagome sees this and sits down.  
  
Wow chocolate cake my favorite! I wonder if our cook Mr. Yakatako had anything to do with this.  
  
"Do you have any room for desserts?" Sesshomaru asks  
  
"A little."  
  
Kagome grabs the chocolate cake and eats a little.  
  
"So have you ever felt totally blessed being a princess."  
  
Chew chew chew swallow "You know, actually, yeah. We have such cushy lives."  
  
"I can't wait to rule."  
  
"He he."  
  
"You think that's funny."  
  
"We went from feeling blessed to something totally different."  
  
"Yeah I gues we did."  
  
Both of them laugh.  
  
"Well I better take you back." Sesshomaru stands, pushes in his chair, and pulls Kagome's chair out.  
  
"Do you study at the castle?" Sesshomaru asks  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"What is your favorite subject."  
  
"I am quite found of music. It is so fun to play."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What about you. What is your favorite subject?"  
  
"I like sword practice."  
  
"Oh I haven't done that one"  
  
"Ha ha. I bet they think it is unlady like."  
  
"I guess, but I do archery."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's pretty fun to."  
  
They arrive in front of Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"Well it was great to go on that walk." Said Kagome  
  
"Yes it was." Said Sesshomaru as he leaned in closer  
  
Is he going to kiss me. Breath oh my gosh he is real close. Do I want him to kiss me?  
  
Kouga and Naraku come around a corner.  
  
"I smell Kagome. Look!" said Kouga  
  
" Garrr. Damn bastard" Naraku  
  
"Sesshomaru!" said Kouga  
  
"Damn." Thought Sesshomaru  
  
"I guess I don't have to worry about a kiss now." Kagome thought  
  
"See you later Kagome." Said Sesshomaru  
  
"I guess."  
  
Kagome opens her door and goes in, and Sesshomaru goes down the hall.  
  
"What were you doing." Said Kouga  
  
"Hmph" said Sesshomaru he opened his door and shut it in their faces.  
  
Naraku an Kouga went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wow they are ooc. Oh well it is a good story. I almost stopped when Sesshomaru leaned in, but I didn't just for you guys. Thanks for the review that I got. Yeah I think I am going to do a story like this except a k/s there is a lot of romance going on between them. Oh well I guess. Well please review.;) (( 


	4. The Festival

Mikamizu83 and animebaby: Thanks for the review! Ya know the reason I didn't update was I did not get any reviews. I thought you didn't really like it sob sob. Well, I am still going and ya know I don't know what's going to happen in this story. Isn't that scary if the author doesn't know what's going to happen. I started this as a kag/inu, but it seems as if I subconsciously want it to be a kag/shessy. Change is every where I don't know but that is a good idea I might do that. Yay.  
  
Here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the day before Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru arrived. So basically we went backwards in time and to a different scene.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama"  
  
"What!" said a annoyed Inuyasha  
  
"Your parents want to talk to you." Said Sotosi the castle messenger  
  
"All right. I will be back Miroku."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyasha opens his door and walks down the long hallway. He takes a left and goes all the way down the hall.  
  
The guard says "good morning" as he opens the door for him.  
  
Inuyasha walks right in front of his parents and stands waiting.  
  
"Oh good morning dear" said his mom  
  
"We have something to discuss with you." His father said  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to Shikon to meet princess Kagome, and I want you to try to be nice. I know you don't want to, but you need to find a mate. I know how you can be when you are forced to do something you don't want to."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh please try for us." Said his mom  
  
"Fine."  
  
Inuyasha turns and leaves. He goes back to his room.  
  
"So what was that about." Miroku says calmly  
  
"They just wanted to tell me to behave. Come on lets go." Inuyasha says as he picks up his money bag.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Shikon."  
  
"So you want to go."  
  
"I want to go their festival. Also, I can be by my self before I get there."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They go out of the castle, grab two horses, and leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome peaks out her door and sees nobody. She sneaks across to her sister's room. Kagome shuts her sisters door.  
  
"Sango wake up."  
  
"Hun!? I don't want blueberries."  
  
Kagome just shakes her a little more and says it again "Wake up."  
  
Sango sits up and rubs her eyes "What."  
  
"We are going."  
  
"Now?."  
  
"Yes now!"  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because almost nobody will be up."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Sango gets dressed, and they leave the castle.  
  
"So how did it go!"  
  
"What?" Kagome says as she blushes knowing exactly what she means.  
  
"Your walk!" she says not dropping it.  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"Did he kiss you."  
  
"Ahh, almost."  
  
Sango squeaks. Kagome covers her mouth. "Sussssh."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They exit the castle grounds and the make it to the town under the stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well good ya think. He he for you who have read this I am revising it. So yeah 


	5. Pillow Fight

Hi back again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey exit the castle grounds and the make it to the town under the stares. That was from last chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Look an inn." Says Kagome. They walk over to it Miroku and Inuyasha walk around the side (from tying their horses in the back) and open the door for the girls.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kagome with a smile  
  
"Your welcome." Said Miroku  
  
The person at the front desk is asleep.  
  
"Hello!" says Inuyasha rudely  
  
"Hun. Oh hello. Would you like a room?"  
  
"Actually two." Said Sango  
  
"Ohh we can't do that."  
  
"Why not" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Cause we only have one room available right now. Do you want to share it?"  
  
They huddled into two groups  
  
"Lets do it." Said Miroku all happy  
  
"I don't have a problem unless they do."  
  
"OK then."  
  
Other group "Should we?" Asked Kagome  
  
"I think so. They could protect us, and that one is pretty cute."  
  
Miroku waves slightly from Sango pointing.  
  
"Ha ha. OK"  
  
Kagome talks to Inuyasha. "We don't care."  
  
"We don't mind either." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Ok we will share." Said Miroku to the man  
  
He said "Three silver coins." Inuyasha handed them over. The man held out the key and Kagome took it.  
  
They climbed the stairs to the room. Kagome unlocked it, and opened the door. They saw one bed.  
  
"We get it." Said Sango  
  
"But we paid." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Why not make a compromise! Me and one of you get the bed."(Indicating the girls)  
  
They all smack Miroku. He is unconscious.  
  
While Inuyasha said, "Well we get it", Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and put it behind her back. Then Kagome grabbed the two pillows. She put one in Sango's hand. Inuyasha doesn't notice because he is busy arguing.  
  
Just like we settle things a while back when we both wanted one thing." They both thought.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Kagome yelled and they smacked him with the pillow until unconscious too.  
  
"We win." Said Sango  
  
"Yes." She said as they got in bed and blew out the candles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Finally the whole gang is here, or at least most of them. Yay. I dont know What will happen next he he. Well, review if you want more, or I will be forced to through a cliffy in the story. They can be evil but they are a powerful tool. He he 


	6. Where are they and tournment games

Not much to say..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The room:  
  
Kagome and Sango woke up real early, just like they usually do.  
  
"Sango I just though of something what about our appearances." Said Kagome  
  
"Ohh."  
  
Sango is wearing her casual clothes (you know in the series) and Kagome is wearing miko clothes.  
  
"hmm I know lets roll in the dirt a little." Sango  
  
"Why." Kagome  
  
"Make us look more common. As though we have been working in the fields."  
  
" Lets only like get our shirts dirty, and there is still our faces."  
  
"We will just say we look like them."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They took the key and went out side. They went behind the in and around in the dirt. They go back in the room. They find Miroku and Inuyasha still asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku wake up my  
  
"head hurts" said Miroku he looks at Sango and Kagome "Who are you. We never really met."  
  
"My name is Kagame."  
  
"I am Sanga."  
  
"Who are you guys." Said Sango  
  
"I am Inuyasha."  
  
"I am Miroku. Are you guys here for the festival."  
  
"Yes we are." Sango  
  
"Hmm do you want to go together." Said Miroku  
  
"Ok." Said Kagome  
  
They left and went to the festival that is in the town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's castle the morning after they ran away.  
  
"Where is Kagome and Sango." Said Her mom at the table for breakfast  
  
"I don't know." Said the King  
  
"She usually wakes up by herself and comes down to breakfast."  
  
"Hmm, How about we send Kikyo to get them. Kikyo would you and find them."  
  
"Yes." She gets up and runs away from the table. A little while later she comes back.  
  
"I can't find them."  
  
"What!" her mom says worriedly  
  
"Tayko, go and look for them, and get everyone else on the hunt too. If Kikyo can't find them then there is a problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Inuyasha's castle the day the are supposed to leave and arrive at Kagome's(Day behind Kagome's castle bit):  
  
"Tohaku would you go get Inuyasha." Said his Inuyasha's mom to the messenger guy  
  
"Yes your highness." He bows and leaves  
  
A bit latter "I can't find Inuyasha or Miroku."  
  
"Really!" said his dad  
  
"No your Highness I can not."  
  
"Well get everyone in the castle on the look out immediately."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
He leaves the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the festival.  
  
"Oh look dancing." Said Sango  
  
"Shall we dance." Said Miroku  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets dance Inuyasha please." Said Kagome starring at Inuyasha with puppy eyes  
  
"Fine." They go over and dance.  
  
Wow she is rally quite. To bad she is a commoner. Thought Inuyasha  
  
I love his hair is so pretty. He is pretty cute to. Thought kagome  
  
Sanga is really pretty  
  
Wow I like this gu- caress caress  
  
Sango hits him on the head and walks away. Kagome walks away towards Sango.  
  
"What happened." Said Kagome  
  
"He touched my butt."  
  
"Oh I see." ~*~*~*~  
  
Over where Miroku and Sango are.-  
  
They pass a archery contest.  
  
"Oh I want to play." Said Kagome  
  
"Go ahead I am going to do the boomerang one."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome goes over and picks up a bow and arrow. She goes and stands in front of a target. The guys around her all laugh. Kagome doesn't notice.  
  
A guy running the contest says "all contestants please take you places. On your mark get set go." The first guy misses completely, the second hits the edge and the third hits really close to the middle. Kagome gets a bulls eye.  
  
"Ok sorry you are out of the next round." Said the contest guy said to the guy who completely missed.  
  
"Round two."  
  
The first guy gets pretty close to the target, the second guy got a bulls eye. Kagome got one too.  
  
"Ok you are next to have to leave." The guy said to the first guy to shoot." Ok for the final round we will move the targets back.  
  
When they moved them back the guy shoot. He did not do perfect. Kagome got a bulls eye.  
  
"Young lady you win." Said the announcer guy  
  
"Good job." Said the second place person.  
  
"Thanks you did good too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Sango's contest you have to hit a target with a boomerang and catch the boomerang on its way back.  
  
Sango went to the boomerang table and the guy running the contest said "All who want to play step forward." Sago and two guys were standing there.  
  
"Okay pick your boomerang."  
  
Sango picked up the biggest one and went over to the targets.  
  
"Ok through."said the announcer  
  
The first guy threw the boomerang and it hit the target but he didn't catch it on the way back. The second guy threw the boomerang it didn't hit the target but he caught it. Sango threw the boomerang it hit the target and she caught it. She fell though.  
  
"Ok how about one more to decide." Said the guy running it.  
  
The first guy threw the boomerang and it hit the target. But it hit the ground before he caught it. The second guy there the boomerang and it hit the target, he caught it, and then fell over. Sango threw it, it hit the target, and then she caught it.  
  
"Looks like the lady is the winner." Said the guy running it  
  
"Congratulations!" Said one of the guys  
  
"Good Job." Said the other thanks  
  
Sango caught up with Kagome  
  
"I won my tournament." Said Sango  
  
"I did too." Said Kagome smiling. "Look it is Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
"Do we have to go over there."  
  
"No but come on. Maybe all guys do that."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
"Hi." Said Kagome  
  
"Hi." Said Miroku and Inuyasha  
  
"I am so hungry. Look a food stand."  
  
Kagome walk over with everyone behind her. Miroku ordered four meals.  
  
"Two silver coins please."  
  
Miroku handed him them and he handed over ham green beans and a drink. Miroku gave them to everyone.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome took a left and Miroku and Sango went right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's castle.  
  
"Where is Kagome and Sango." Said Her mom  
  
"I don't know." Said the King  
  
"She usually wakes up by herself and comes down to breakfast."  
  
"Hmm How about we send Kikyo to get them. Kikyo would you and find them."  
  
"Yes." She gets up and runs away from the table. A little while later she comes back.  
  
"I can't find them."  
  
"What!" her mom says worriedly  
  
"Tayko, go and look for them. Get everyone else on the hunt too. If Kikyo can't find them then there is a problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Inuyasha's castle the day the are supposed to leave and arrive at Kagome's  
  
"Tohaku would you go get Inuyasha." Said his Inuyasha's mom to the messenger guy  
  
"yes your highness." He bows and leaves  
  
A bit latter "I can't find Inuyasha or Miroku."  
  
"Really!" said his dad  
  
"No your Highness I can not."  
  
"Well get everyone in the castle on the look out immediately." Yes sir 


End file.
